,,Wie man aus dem Himmel fällt" Creepypasta
thumb|right|1x1px „''Wie man aus dem Himmel fällt“ Creepypasta (German) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zycdai0NXcE ''Ein lauwarmer Wind strich Markus über die Nase. Er band sich die Schuhe zu und richtete den dünnen Schal um seinen Hals ehe er sich mit einer gekonnten Bewegung durch die Haare fuhr. Er schloss die Haustür und begab sich mit Musik in seinem Ohr zu seinem alltäglichen Morgenspaziergang in den Park nahe seiner Wohnung. '' ''Er war ein Träumer gewesen und dachte viel über sich und die Welt nach. Er war erst 20 Jahre und machte sich bereits über Dinge im Leben Gedanken wo nicht einmal ein Erwachsener mittleren oder gar hohen Alters einen Gedanken dran verlieren würde. . Als Markus fröhlich wie eh und je durch den Park spazierte, merkte man das die Luft um ihn herum doch ein bisschen frischer wurde und der Wind immer kräftiger durch Bäume und Büsche zog. Er verschloss den oberen Knopf seines Baumwollmantels und rückte seinen Schal etwas zurecht. ,,Immerhin ist noch Februar, man gut das ich noch an meinen Schal gedacht habe. Nur Handschuhe hätte ich noch mitnehmen sollen.“ Sagte er leise zu sich selbst. '' ''Markus sah nach Rechts und konnte zwischen dem feinen Gestrüpp ein kleines Funkeln einer Eisenbahn erblicken. Schon immer etwas Neugierig gewesen, wechselte er in die Richtung und begab sich dort hin. ,,Ich hatte noch nie bemerkt das hier ein Zug lang gefahren ist, hmm“. Wie denn auch, denn wie Markus schnell erkennen musste waren die Schienen schon lange stillgelegt. Mit reichlich Moos und Löwenzahn bedeckt, welches zwischen den Schienen aus dem Boden ragte,schien dies bereits länger der Fall zu sein. Markus zwängte sich durch das Wucher an Ästen und Blättern und stand direkt neben den Gleisen. Er sah nach Links und Rechts. Er schien alleine dort zu sein. Wer würde sich auch hier hin verirren wollen. „Welch schöner Anblick“ Markus sah in der Ferne die Sonne welche durch den Leichten Nebel strahlte. Fast schon als würde ein Engel Licht ins Dunkel scheinen lassen. Wie eine Motte vom Licht angezogen, ging er in die Richtung in welcher die Sonne steht. Pink Floyd - Shine On You Crazy Diamond'' durchdrang seine Ohren während er den Weg entlang ging. '' Er blickte auf seine Uhr. Verwunderung vernahm man anhand seiner Gesichtszüge. Bereits eine Stunde war er unterwegs gewesen und sein Magen grummelte bereits. Er hatte schon wieder vergessen zu Frühstücken bevor er aus dem Haus ging. '' ''Nichts anormales im Leben von Markus, doch auch nichts woran er sich gewöhnen konnte. „''Nun muss ich aber nach Hause, ich habe noch einiges zu tun, Immerhin ist heute meine Einweihungsfeier für meine neue Wohnung. Hihi endlich unabhängig.“ '' Freude strahlte ihm durch sein Gesicht. Er drehte sich um und ging wieder zurück wo er hergekommen war. Auf halben Wege allerdings: „Hmm irgendwie kommt mir hier nichts bekannt vor, habe ich mich verlaufen? Aber ich bin doch nur gerade aus gegangen.“ Tatsächlich sah die Umgebung in welcher sich Markus aufhielt nicht ganz so vertraut aus, wie die, aus der er gekommen war. Alles schien irgendwie grauer zu sein und , und das ist jetzt nur ein kleines Detail, irgendwie wurde es auch kälter. „Das ist doch Einbildung. Ich bin die ganze Zeit gerade aus gelaufen. Ich muss einfach nach Rechts schauen und dann bekomme ich bestimmt wieder den Park zu sehen.“ Voller Enthusiasmus ging Markus den Weg weiter entlang. Stehts den Blick auf der rechten Seite des Weges behaltend. Den Park bereits im Blick beschloss Markus nicht den Gleisen weiter zu folgen, sondern sich durch das nun etwas verzweigte Gebüsch zu zwingen. ,,Aua“ Markus fiel zurück auf den Boden. „Verdammt was war..“ Er blickte ins Gebüsch. Eine Glasflasche. Jemand hatte sie wohl zerschmettert und einfach in Gebüsch geworfen. Ein Tropfen Blut fiel von dem Kaputten Flaschenhals auf eines der leicht graufarbenen Blätter. Die Flasche hatte seinen Daumen verletzt. Markus rappelte sich langsam auf und klopfte den Dreck von seiner Hose. Als er den Kopf hob, vernahm er jedoch ein kleines Schimmern zwischen den Blättern und Zweigen. Seine Neugier packte ihn und er fing an sich dem Schimmern zu nähern. Ein versilbertes Scharnier. '' Markus griff danach. „ Eine Holz-box?“ Er wischte den Dreck von der Box herunter und wischte somit eine kleine Rote Spur, welche von seinem Daumen aus ging, auf die Box rauf.'' „''Wenn ich zu Hause bin brauch ich erst mal ein Pflaster“. '' „''Sieht sehr alt aus, was da wohl drinnen ist?“Markus betätigte die beiden Schließmechanismen um die Box zu öffnen. Dort drinnen lagen vier Spielfiguren, sie schienen aus Marmor oder Onyx zu sein'' und ein achtseitiger Würfel mit den zahlen 0-7. '' „''Ein Spiel?“ '' ''Fragen machten sich in seinem Gesicht bemerkbar, aber auch Neugier. „Ich nehme es mit. Es sieht interessant aus. Haha vielleicht haben meine Freunde heute Abend Lust, das Gemeinsam mit mir auszuprobieren.“Markus war wieder im Park, auf dem Weg nach Hause, das Spiel mit festem Griff in seiner Hand. Zu Hause angekommen, legte er das Spiel auf den Wohnzimmertisch und verband seinen Daumen. Der restliche Tag verlief soweit ganz normal. '' ''Markus machte sich Frühstück und bereitete alles für seine Einweihungsfeier vor. Nichts besonderes, was man an diesem Punkt noch erwähnen müsste. Es war bereits 18:00 und in einer Stunde würden seine Freunde vorbei kommen. Es war alles fertig. Das Bier war im Kühlschrank und der Gasgrill bereit, die Besten Steaks aller Zeiten zu grillen. Super Musik war ebenfalls am Start. „''Das wird ein super Abend“. Markus nahm sich seinen Laptop und googelte nach dem Spiel. Auf dem Aufdruck innerhalb der Box stand geschrieben „ Wie man aus dem Himmel fällt“. Ein merkwürdiger Name für ein Brettspiel, aber jedem das seine, dachte sich Markus.'' „''Hmm, kein einziger Eintrag über dieses Spiel. Hat sich wohl nicht besonders gut verkauft, das sich nicht einmal einen Wikipediaeintrag lohnt oder wie?“ Markus lachte amüsiert. Es klingelte an der Tür, „ Hey mach die Tür auf du Lappen“ durchdrang eine Stimme die Tür. Markus rollte die Augen nach hinten. Er öffnete die Haustür. „Du musst ihn doch nicht gleich so anfahren ey“ '' „ach ich hab ihn doch nur angestupst.“ Ein Lächeln breitete sich in Markus Gesicht aus. „ Na dicker, brauch ich wohl doch bald ne breitere Tür wa' haha.“ '' ''Vor Markus' Tür standen seine drei besten Freunde. Man kannte sich bereits seit Kindesalter und war von seither immer in Kontakt geblieben. Andre ,der etwas korpulentere von den dreien mit seinem forschen Mundwerk der aber auch selbst Seitenhiebe kassieren konnte, kam auf Markus zu. ,, Schlagfertig wie immer haha, lass dich drücken bester wie geht’s dir ? Hoffe du hast Bier da“. ,,Klar Küche ist hinten Links“ , entgegnete ihm Markus mit einem breitem Grinsen. ,,Hey alles Fit?“ bekam Markus von Tommy gefragt. Mit einem coolen Handschlag und einer brüderlichen Umarmung begrüßte er Markus. ''„''Natürlich, bei solchen Freunden kann es einem nur gut gehen“. Tommy war das genaue Gegenteil von Andre. Eher schlaksig in seiner Statur und etwas zurückhaltender, aber ein Freund, dem man alles anvertrauen kann. Markus hatte ihm mal eine unvorstellbare Summe an Geld geliehen, diese bekam er binnen Tagen wieder zurück. Bei Andre hingegen wartete Markus schon seit einem Jahr auf seinen Fünfer. Eine weibliche Stimme: '' '',,Na du.“ '' '',,Hey Katharina, freue mich dich wieder zu sehen“ '' „''Und ich erst, komm lass dich drücken.“ „''Wie ist es dir ergangen, du warst doch ein Jahr in Schweden?“ Fragte Markus mit aufgeregter Stimme. '' „ Erzähl ich euch gleich, es war auf jeden Fall scheiß kalt haha“. Katharina, schulterlange, kastanienbraune Haare und eine schöne kurvige Figur. Man, konnte sie die Männerwelt verrückt machen. Und das beste, ihr Charakter ist stehts nett und zuvorkommend. Man musste sie einfach gern haben. Markus schloss die Tür und versammelte alle im Wohnzimmer. Er schnappte sich ein kühles Bier und begann eine kleine Rede zu halten: ,,Viele lieben Dank, das ihr alle so Zahlreich erschienen seid, hehe. Nein wirklich. Ihr seid die besten Freunde, die man sich vorstellen kann und ich kann mir nichts schöneres vorstellen, als mit euch einen geilen Abend zu verbringen, um den Einzug in diese Wohnung zu feiern. '' ''Also, hoch die Flaschen, lasst uns Feiern“. Die Flaschen prallten aufeinander und der Abend startete. Um ca 22:30, der Grill bereits kalt, die Hälfte an Bier bereits ausgetrunken, hatte man ein Gespräch in geselliger Runde begonnen. Tommy hatte die Holzbox ins Visier genommen und löste sich von der Runde. „''Hey, was ist denn das hier?“ fragte er, während er die Box öffnete.„''Ach das, ich habe es heute Morgen an einem der Bahngleise im Busch gefunden.“ „''Was machst du denn an den Bahngleisen?“ fragt Katharina verwundert.'' „''Meinen Spaziergang“ '' „''Du spinnst doch“ lachte Andre'' „''Sieht alt aus. Kommt lasst es uns Spielen. Es sind genau 4 Spielfiguren drinnen." Sprach Tommy'' „''Jeey, 4 Erwachsene und ein Brettspiel, da brauche ich erst noch ein Bier.“'' „ Bring gleich ein paar mehr mit“ rief Markus hinterher. Alle Vier hatten sich nun an den Runden Wohnzimmertisch gesetzt. Mit geweiteten Augen starrten sie in die Richtung von Markus, welcher das Spiel in der Hand hielt. Er legte es auf den Tisch und öffnete die Scharniere der Box. Er holte die Teile heraus. Die Spielfiguren, das Spielbrett, den Würfel und einen Stapel weißer blanko Karten. „''Was, keine Spielanleitung?“ fragte Tommy verwundert'' „H''mm, vielleicht steht etwas auf der Box. Woher kommt denn dieser rote Streifen?“ fragte Katharina, während sie Markus ansah und die Box in ihren Händen hielt.'' „''Ehm ich habe mich geschnitten, als ich die Box gefunden habe.“ antwortete Markus '' „''Auf der Rückseite steht etwas“ sprach Tommy'' Katharina drehte die Box um und las vor: „''Ein Schloss mit Blut geschlossen, wenn es mit diesem geöffnet, das Schicksal der Seelen beschlossen.“'' „ Was hat das zu bedeuten“? fragte sie '' ''Alle sahen Markus verdutzt an. „Ich habe keine Ahnung.“Markus hatte das Brett aufgestellt. Die Figuren waren auf ihre Positionen gestellt worden.Das Spielbrett war sehr wirr gestaltet, aber farblich für die jeweilige Figur hervorgehoben. Keine weiteren Zeichen oder Symbole waren zu erkennen. Alle hatten das Selbe Ziel. Die Flügel, welche einem Engel nachempfunden wurden in der Mitte des Spielbrett. Noch einmal las Markus vor „Wie man aus dem Himmel fällt“ so heißt das Spiel. Ich habe noch nie von so einem Spiel gehört. Ihr etwa?“, Alle schüttelten den Kopf. '' '' ,,Auf diesen Karten steht ja gar nichts drauf“ sagte Andre, während er die Karten betrachtete. ,,Vielleicht brauch man so ein Schwarzlicht“ antwortete Tommy ''„''Da war aber keins bei.“ entgegnete ihm Markus '' ''Markus legte die Karten auf das dafür vorgesehene Feld auf dem Spielbrett.„''Lasst uns trotzdem erst mal anfangen, vielleicht finden wir es dann heraus.“ sagte Katharina mit einem optimistischem Ton.'' Sie griff zum Würfel. „ Ich fange ... was zum? Der Würfel bewegt sich nicht“ „''Jetzt hör auf mit den Quatsch und würfel“ '' „''Ja mach schon“'' „''Hier probiert es doch selber“ sagte sie Vorwurfsvoll in die Runde.'' „''So eine Quatsch“ Andre berührte den Würfel.'' „''Aua ich ich hab einen Stromschlag bekommen“'' „''Was ihr wollt mich doch alle verarschen“. Doch auch Markus konnte den Würfel nicht anheben.'' „''Boah Markus, nicht schlecht da hast du einfach 'nen Magneten unter den Tisch geklemmt, glaubst wohl du kannst uns für dumm Verkaufen.“ Andre blickte unter den Tisch, doch da war nichts.'' „ Ich weiß gar nicht was euer Problem ist“. Ungläubig sahen alle in Richtung Tommy. Er hatte den Würfel in der Hand. „''Es steht doch sogar auf dem Spielbrett, dass Weiß anfängt. Ich würfle jetzt“'' „''Jaa aber trotzdem macht es keinen Sinn, das wir drei den Würfel nicht...“ flüsterte Markus vor sich hin.'' Die Reihenfolge war wie Folgt Tommy(Weiß), Andre(Schwarz), Katharina(Grün) und Markus (Rot). Tommy begann zu würfeln. „ Eine zwei Ha, genialer Anfang oder? Nur was kommt jetzt?“ Alle vier schauten gespannt auf den weißen Kartenstapel. ''„''Das gibt es nicht.“ Geschockte Gesichter nahmen in der Runde ihren Lauf. Die oberste Karte auf dem Stapel begann Buchstaben, nein ganze Wörter und sogar einen ganzen Satz erscheinen zu lassen. „ Lies vor Tommy was steht da?“ Tommy fängt an vorzulesen: „ Drei Schritte gehst du vor und einen zurück nun stehst auf Feld Vier dies bringt dir Glück.“„''Okay? Ehm, da kann ich jetzt viel mit anfangen“ '' Kichernd antwortete Katharina: „ Das Spiel ist wahrscheinlich aus dem alten Rom, wo die an so einen Quatsch noch geglaubt wurde, kommt lasst uns mit dem Blödsinn aufhören und...“Noch bevor sie aussprechen konnte, klingelte es an der Haustür. „''Erwartest du jemanden?“'' „''Eigentlich nicht.“ antwortete Markus verwundert.'' Markus ging zu Tür. Wer würde denn jetzt zu dieser Uhrzeit an jemandes Tür klingeln. Markus öffnete die Tür doch ... „Hallo? Ist da jemand?“Vor der Tür war niemand. Das einzige was dort war, war ein kleines Paket. Jemand hatte es vor die Haustür gelegt. Verwirrt nahm Markus das Paket in seine Hand und ging zurück zu seinen Freunden. „''Tommy? Hast du ein Paket zu meiner Wohnung schicken lassen?“'' „''Wie bitte ? Du weist doch, dass ich von Online-Bestellungen nichts halte.“'' „''Naja, schau doch hier meine Anschrift aber dort steht drauf zu Händen Herr...'' „''Zeig mal“ entschlossen nahm sich Tommy das Paket.'' Ungläubig starrte er auf den Namen. „''Das kann nicht sein dort steht sogar mein Zweitname , dabei kennt den außer meiner Familie niemanden. Nicht einmal euch habe ich den erzählt. Der ist mir viel zu Peinlich um ehrlich zu sein.“ brachte Tommy verlegen heraus.'' „''Zeig mal“ Andre riss Tommy das Paket aus der Hand „Gustav haha wirklich?“'' „''Du Arsch, gib her ich hab gesagt, mir ist der Name peinlich“'' „''Nun spann uns nicht so auf die Folter und pack aus.“ rief Katharina schon ganz ungeduldig auf ihrem Stuhl sitzend.'' „''Na.... na gut“ Tommy begann das Paket auszupacken. Es war Relativ klein gewesen. Nicht größer als eine Handy-Verpackung. Doch der Inhalt..'' „ Ach du Scheiße.“ Tommy holte ein mit einem Gummi befestigtes Bündel Papier heraus. „''Ein Bündel Geldscheine“ warf Markus in die Runde.'' Er streifte das Gummiband vom Bündel ab und nahezu unzählige Scheine an Wertpapier entrollten sich.Tommy begann zu zählen und je näher er dem Ende kam desto größer wurden seine Augen bis... „''Das sind 5000 Euro hier in meinen Händen. Ist ein Absender am Paket?“'' „''Nein nichts zu sehen.“'' „''Alter Glückwunsch, meine Lieber, vielleicht wurdest einfach bei einem Gewinnspiel zufällig ausgelost und hattest immens viel Glück „ Andre lächelte, wenn auch mit etwas Neid im Gesicht.'' „''Aber ich habe nie an einem teilgenommen und selbst wenn, woher kennen die meinen vollen Namen, dann die Anschrift von Markus, das ergibt doch alles kein Sinn“ '' „''Ach freu dich doch einfach. Ist doch egal wo es her kommt, jedenfalls scheint es echt zu sein.“'' Markus Stimme verdunkelte sich: '' „''Das Spiel. Auf der Karte stand das du Glück haben wirst, das kann doch kein Zufall sein, Leute“ „''Vielleicht hast du Recht“ antwortete Tommy mit unsicherer Stimme.'' „''Ich will es auch probieren, außerdem bin ich sowieso dran“ rief Andre voller Elan in die Runde. Er schnappte sich die Würfel und würfelte.'' „''Eine 5“ '' Andre bewegte seine Schwarze Figur über das Feld. Auf dem Fünften Feld angekommen, erschien wie schon bei Tommy zuvor, ein Text auf einer der weiß scheinenden Karten. Andre nahm sie in die Hand und begann vor zu lesen: „''Durch Unglück beendet, in Trauer beerdigt, durch Hoffnung auferstanden“'' „''Hmm was kann das bedeuten? Irgendjemand eine Idee?“'' Alle schüttelten fragend den Kopf, doch jeder von ihnen vernahm einen leises knurren und wimmern im Raum. „''Hast du ein Haustier, was du uns noch nicht vorgestellt hast Markus?“ fragte Tommy nervös'' „''Nein habe ich nicht.“'' Sie sahen in die mittlerweile dunkel gewordene Ecke, in welcher der 40 Zoll Gosse Fernseher stand. '' ''Beim genaueren Betrachten. „''Milow ?“ brachte Andre zitternd heraus, während die anderen drei ihn mit großen Augen ansahen.'' „''Milow ? Dein Hund ? Ist er nicht vor zwei Jahren verstorben Andre? Katharinas Stimme bebte vor Angst.'' In einem rasantem Tempo lief der Hund auf Andre zu und direkt in seine Arme. Tränen begannen aus seinen Augen zu kullern. „''Oh Gott ich hab dich so vermisst. Hört zu, mir ist egal was das für ein Spiel ist okay?'' Es hat mir soeben meinen Hund wieder gebracht“ Markus erwiderte: „Nein das darf so nicht sein. Da stimmt irgendetwas nicht mit diesem Spiel, wir müssen aufhören, bevor noch etwas schlimmes passiert.“ „''Wieso?“ fragte Katharina empört.'' „''Das muss ja nicht sein oder? Vielleicht ist es ein Zeichen von ganz oben. Ich bin zwar nicht gläubig, aber du siehst doch was hier passiert. Jetzt will ich auch. Ich bin dran zu würfeln.'' Verzweiflung machte sich in Markus stimme bemerkbar: „Wir sollten es lassen“ Auch Tommy fing langsam an sich unsicher bei diesem Vorhaben zu fühlen. „''Vielleicht hat Markus recht. Ich meine, ich hatte vielleicht Glück aber das mit Andres Hund das kann doch nicht...“'' „''Was ist euer Problem?“ warf Andre ein '' „''Wir haben hier etwas wunderbares entdeckt und ihr wollt es einfach so wegwerfen? Kommt schon Leute lasst es uns doch einfach ausreizen was soll schon passieren? Seid doch nicht immer so Misstrauisch“.'' Katharina stand Andre zur Seite und stupste Markus in die Seite: „Genau, lasst und das Spiel doch einfach genießen.“ Fragend sahen sich Markus und Tommy an und beide nickten bestätigend mit ihrem Kopf. „''Na gut, vielleicht habt ihr Recht“'' Markus fing an zu lächeln: „''Mal sehen, was sonst noch spannendes passiert. Lasst uns weiter spielen.“'' Wieder am Tisch vereint und mit dem Hund auf Andres Schoß fing Katharina an, den Würfel in die Hand zu nehmen. Sie sah in die Runde und ließ den Würfel auf das Spielbrett fallen. Eine sieben. Katharina bewegte ihre Figur sieben schritte vorwärts. Nun waren es nur noch Zehn schritte bis zum Ziel. Stille. Ein roter Text begann sich auf der weißen Karte zu bilden. „''Zehn Schritte sind zu überstehen, dem Ende so nah, auch du wirst belohnt an diesem Tag“'' „''Oh Mann ich bin so aufgeregt, was ich wohl bekomme“ Die Gier war Katharina ins Gesicht geschrieben. Schon fast etwas beängstigend um zu gestehen.'' Ein Telefon hatte angefangen zu vibrieren. „''Mein Handy“ Katharina griff danach '' „''Ha … Hallo“ ihre Stimme verstummte. Binnen Sekunden fing sie an zu weinen..'' Einige Minuten Später legte sie auf. Behutsam fragte Tommy „ Was ist los? Wer was das?“ Zitternd doch mit einem lächeln auf ihren Lippen antwortete sie: „''Meine Mom. Sie hat mich angerufen. Ich habe ihre Stimme seit Jahren nicht gehört.'' Ihr geht es gut. Sie scheint glücklich zu sein.“ Behutsam nahm Markus Katharina in die Arme, wobei man ein Augenrollen seitens Andre samt verachtungsvollem Blick bemerken konnte. „''Das freut mich unglaublich für dich. Schön zu hören, das es ihr gut geht.“'' Beide sehen sich in die Augen. „''Jaa, es war wirklich schön sie wieder zu hören“'' Doch der sentimentale Moment wurde unschön von der kräftigen Stimme Andres unterbrochen. „''Jaja schön ist das alles ..'' Glückwunsch und so, ehm Markus bist du nicht dran?“ „''Stimmt ja, ich bin dran. Na gut, mal schauen, was das Spiel für mich bereit hält.“'' Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und einem einfühlsamen Blick, welchem er Katharina zu warf, ließ er den Würfel auf das Spielbrett fallen. Eine 0 Andre lachte laut: „ Haha da musst du wohl aussetzten du Lappen, du bist dran Tommy“ „''Nun Warte doch mal Andre“'' Trotz das Markus eine 0 geworfen hatte war ein Text auf der obersten Karte zu lesen. In Kobaltblau geschrieben stand dort: „''Nur wer nichts hat,bekommt am Ende alles.'' Glückwunsch du gewinnst.“ „''Wie das war`s ? Ich gewinne, weil ich eine Null geworfen habe? Toll und ich bekomme nichts?'' Ganz Toll.“ Die anderen drei konnten sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. „''Na gut, lasst noch eine Runde spielen, Markus soll auch noch eine Chance bekommen“schlug Katharina vor.'' Doch als sie die Figuren wieder auf die Startposition setzen wollte. „''Okey das ist jetzt merkwürdig. Ich kann die Figuren nicht bewegen.“'' „''Markus deine Figur“ schrie Tommy '' Sie fing an zu vibrieren und ein höher Ton ging von ihr aus, so hoch das Milow von Andres Schoß hinunter sprang und den Flur aufsuchte.Wie Ein Geschoss flog die Figur einmal quer durch den Raum und blieb neben Tommy in der Wand stecken. „''Ach du scheiße, das war knapp, bin ich tot?“ Angst machte sich in aller Augen breit.'' „''Was zum Geier passiert hier?“'' Das ganze Wohnzimmer begann zu beben. '' ''Andre zeigte auf das Spielbrett „Leute schaut doch“ Die Figuren nahmen einen Blutroten Ton an und das Spielbrett veränderte sich. Es war nun komplett Sschwarz und jeder Weg, welchen die Spielfiguren gehen konnten war rot gepflastert und jeder Stein war mit Symbolen gekennzeichnet, in der Mitte, wo zuvor die Flügel eines Engels gezeichnet waren, waren nun die Flügel eines Gefallenen zu sehen. „''Scheiße was ist das?“ Panik machte sich breit bis..'' Auf dem mittlerweile Schwarz gefärbten Kartenstapel stand nun geschrieben: „''Das Spiel Beginnt“'' „''Fuck alter, was passiert hier für ne scheiße. Wisst ihr was scheiß drauf ich gehe“'' Noch bevor Andre aufstehen konnte. '' „''Was ist das? Ich kann mich nicht bewegen Markus was soll der scheiß du hast uns hier Reingeritten.“ „''Was soll ich denn machen. Ich komm genauso wenig weg wie ihr:“ Mit zitternder Stimme begann Tommy zu sprechen. Wie müssen weiterspielen.“'' „''Bist du verrückt?“'' „''Fällt dir was besseres ein?“'' „''Jetzt beruhigt euch alle mal ja. Wir atmen jetzt alle mal durch und dann machen wir weiter. Tommy hat recht wir müssen weiterspielen, sonst kommen wir nicht weiter.'' Wer ist dran?“ „''Ich.“ Die Blicke trafen sich bei Tommy, welcher sich mit zitternder Hand den Würfel nahm.'' Er ließ ihn fallen. Eine fünf. Die Karte in der blassen Hand las Tommy vor: „''5000 Scheine wurden geschenkt, die Selbstverständlichkeit erkannt,'' wertloses Papier verbrennt, nicht einmal bedankt. Jeden Schein welcher gezählt, Dein Körper sich im Wert schält.“ Katharina schreit. „''Was ist denn?“ Panik in Tommy Augen.'' Erbrochenes von Andre auf dem Tisch und ein abgewandter Blick seitens Markus. Ein Bild, wie von einem Dämon gemalt. So sah es aus als sich nach und nach Haut und Fleischfetzen von Tommy Körper lösten. Schreie, unvergleichlich sie zu beschreiben, durchdrangen den Gehörgang aller Personen im Raum.Es waren kleine Fetzten doch jeder, vom Körper abgelöst, ließ Tommy um den Tod flehen. Doch dessen Gnade blieb ihm verwehrt. Den Kopf auf den Tisch fallend nahm er neben dem Brennenden Geldbündel platz.Schimmerndes Rot ziert seinen Körper von Kopf bis Fuß. Sein Körper war gebrochen.Doch sein Atmen konnte man noch immer vernehmen. „''Ich mach das nicht weiter, ich weigere mich“ schrie Andre herum.'' Doch seine Worte verstummten und machten einem qualvollem Schrei Platz. Das Brechen von Knochen hallte durch den Raum. Ein Blick unter den Tisch. Seine Füße waren in Richtung seines Rückens gerichtet. Seine Finger, langsam dabei sich zu brechen entschloss auch Andre sich, in vollen Tränen auszubrechen. „''Okay okay ich mach weiter bitte hör auf“'' „''Scheiße man jetzt Würfel schon!“'' „''Ich mach ja, ich mach ja. Oh Gott“'' Andre nahm den Würfel in die Hand, eine 6. '' „''Jetzt nimm die scheiß Karte man!“ Schrie Markus ihn an '' „''Nimm du doch!“ „''Na gut“'' Voller Angst und Wut griff sich Markus die Karte. Augen, dem Tode gleich, nahmen nun in Markus Schädel Platz. Markus Hand, noch eben die Karte am festhalten, zerfiel binnen Sekunden, ähnlich wie Sand und die Karte sickerte durch sie hindurch. '' ''Sie fiel auf den Tisch mit der Aufschrift. „''Eine Tat, welche dem Schummeln gleicht, wird bestraft bei Zeit" Markus schrie Andre an:'' „ Jetzt nimm diese scheiß Karte, sieh was du angerichtet hast du Bastard“ '' ''Andre nahm die Karte in seine Hand und las vor: „''Im Tode auferstanden, doch nie am Leben,'' auf allen Vieren wirst du knien und dich nach dem Tode sehnen“ Ein Knurren. Das Fletschen von Zähnen. Das Kratzen von riesigen Pranken, welche sich in den Boden bohrten. Eine grauenvolle Vermutung durch drang die Gedanken der drei. „''Wenn Tommy dank seines Bündel Geldes so entstellt wurde, was kommt dann auf dich zu?“'' Doch die Frage war längst überflüssig geworden, denn die Antwort starrte Andre direkt in seine Augen und fingen an seine Seele zu verbrennen. Zitternd hob er seinen Finger und zeigte auf die Kreatur, welche im Flur stand. Eine Ausgeburt der Hölle. Fletschende Reißzähne, blutbeflecktes schwarzes Fell, drei Köpfe welche nach Fleisch trachten.Der Kerberus, eine Bestie welche die Toren der Hölle bewacht, welche sich hinter seinem peitschenförmigen Schwanz öffneten. „''Milow?“'' Die leuchtend-gelben Augen hatten Andre ins Visier genommen und die Bestie rannte auf ihn zu und binnen Sekunden rammten sich die Krallen in sein Fleisch hinein. Ein Qualvoller Schrei, welcher erst verstummte, als das übergroße Maul seinen Hals durch biss. Ein leises quieken entkam seinem Munde. Das letzte zucken im Bein. Weiße Kugeln in seinem angebrochenem Schädel.Eine riesige Blutspur entlang gezogen verschwand der Höllenhund in den dunklen Toren der Hölle. „''Scheiße ich kann nicht mehr. Ich habe gewonnen doch das hört erst auf wenn du Würfelst, mach schon“ schrie Markus Katharina an.'' „''Nein Ich kann nicht, ich will nicht, bitte ich, ich ….“'' „''Tu es verdammt noch mal!“ Markus nahm sich eine der vielen Glasscherben. '' Wie ein Berserker schnitt er eine Wunde nach der anderen in ihr Gesicht. Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit breiteten sich aus. „''Hör auf Markus. Bitte ich ich Liebe..“'' Mit einem Gezieltem Streich schlitze er die Kehle auf. Sie fiel zu Boden und befleckte die weiße Tapete mit dem Elixier des Lebens eines Menschen. „''Jaa, ja es ist vorbei. Ich ich haben gewonnen oder oder?“Markus war von seinem Stuhl befreit. '' Mit schmerzenden Schreien bewegte er seinen Körper in Richtung der Haustür und brach am Geländer der Treppe in die Knie. Der letzte Griff einer Hand in Richtung des Spiels. Ein Geflüster im Kopf . „''Mit Blut besiegelt ist der Pakt geschlossen, dein Leben ich dir schenke versprochen“'' Markus packte sich wieder und zog sich über das Geländer in Richtung der Haustür. Er griff die Türklinke und drückte sie herunter. Das knacken seines Halswirbels. Der Kopf um 180 Grad Gedreht. Pechschwarze Augen, eines Dämons gleich, spiegelten sich in den verzweifelten Augen von Markus. Sein lebloser Körper fiel zu Boden. Die rote Hand erfasste die Türklinke und drückte sie hinunter. Unsanft wurde Markus von der Tür hinfort geschoben. Wie eine Marionette stolzierte der halbtote Körper durch die Nacht die Holz-box unter seinen Arm geklemmt. Sie ging zum Gleis an dem die Box das erste mal gefunden wurde. Sorgfältig legte sie die Box zurück in Gebüsch.In weiter ferne war ein für diese Umgebung untypisches Geräusch zu vernehmen. Vom Bann befreit erklingt eine stimme im Ohr. „''Danke für deine Zeit, wie versprochen schenke ich dir dein Leben. '' Glückwunsch du hast gewonnen.“ Ein Geräusch aus der ferne so vertraut '' ''Grelles Licht blendet die Augen '' ''Der Körper zu schwach um zu entkommen. Ein letzter Atemzug. Ein letztes flüstern: „''Danke Tommy“'' Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Dämonen Kategorie:Tod